Ghost Hunt
by Kuro 'Kaito' Neko
Summary: Len, Rin, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, Gumiya, Lui, Ring, Piko, Miki, Nigaito, Aoki, Koyuki, dan Kaito mencoba untuk membuktikan kebenaran tentang, keangkeran sekolah mereka. Apakah yang akan mereka alami? Hantu apa sajakah yang ada di sekolah tersebut? Langsung aja baca! Sequel dari, 'Summer Ghost Story' (Disarankan baca itu dulu). Completed.
1. Chapter 1 : Hunting Start!

**Summary :**

**Len, Rin, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, Gumiya, Lui, Ring, Piko, Miki, Koyuki, dan Kaito mencoba untuk membuktikan kebenaran tentang, keangkeran sekolah mereka. Apakah yang akan mereka alami? Hantu apa sajakah yang ada di sekolah tersebut? Langsung aja baca! Sequel dari, 'Summer Ghost Story' (Disarankan baca itu dulu).**

**Slight LenxRin, RintoxLenka, GumiyaxGumi, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, NigaitoxAoki, KaitoxKoyuki.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine (Simple right?).**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Horror, Humor, Mystery.**

**Title : Ghost Hunt.**

**Warning : OCs, GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, disini Len ama Lenka kembar, Humor garing, dan sebangsanya (?).**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Hunting Start!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

'_Tap… tap… tap…' _Suara langkah kaki terdengar seperti gema, di koridor sekolah. Gelap. Tentu, sekarang sudah jam 9 malam. Tampak seorang perempuan berambut biru muda, dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hijau.

"Aoki, sudah yuk! Lagian, ngambil buku kan, bisa besok pagi," ujar cowok berambut hijau itu.

Sang gadis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ck… ck… ck… Nigaito, kamu itu cowok, jangan penakut gitu dong!" ujarnya.

Cowok berambut hijau itu, Nigaito, hanya menghela nafas, "Kalo aku penakut, ambil sendiri dong!"

"Aku kan cewek," jawab cewek berambut biru muda itu, Aoki.

Akhirnya Nigaito mengalah. Dia tidak mau terlalu lama berada di dalam sekolah. Mereka berdua memasuki ruang kelas mereka, mengambil buku, lalu keluar. Sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari bangunan sekolah, mereka berdua merasa agak dingin. Karena Nigaito agak takut, dia mempercepat langkahnya. Aneh, padahal dia pake baju panjang dan syal, kenapa masih terasa dingin? _'Tap… tap… tap…' _Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka. Nigaito memandang Aoki, lalu keduanya mengangguk. Mereka memutuskan untuk menoleh ke belakang dan…

"KYAAAAAAA!/GYAAAAAA!"

* * *

"Aku ngak bohong! Kemarin aku sama Nigaito, liat pake mata kami sendiri," ujar Aoki pada teman-temannya.

"Aoki tenang," kata Nigaito mencoba menenangkan Aoki.

Teman-temannya hanya mendengarkan, ada yang takut, mengejek, bahkan bengong. Sebelum ada yang bertanya lebih jauh, bell masuk sudah berbunyi. Semua murid langsung duduk dengan cepat dan rapi. Kenapa? Yah, ini jam pelajarannya Meiko-sensei, salah satu guru killer di sekolah.

'_Pluk…' _Sebuah kertas mendarat dengan mulus di kepala cowok berambut hijau tua, Kaito. Dia menengok ke arah kanan, mendapati seseorang yang melemparkan kertas itu, yang juga berambut hijau hanya lebih cerah, Gumiya. Dia pun membacanya.

**Hei Kaito, gimana kalo kita selidiki tentang hantu itu? Kayaknya menarik.**

**From : Gumiya.**

Kaito mengambil pulpen dan menuliskan balasannya, lalu melemparkan ke arah Gumiya.

**Boleh saja. Cuma, kamu ngak takut apa? Terakhir kali, waktu musim panas kemarin, kamu ngeliat satu udah **_**fainted.**_

**From : Kaito.**

Gumiya hanya menghela nafas.

**Soal itu ngak usah duingkit-ungkit! Sebentar, aku mau tanya siapa aja yang mau ikut.**

**From : Gumiya.**

Lalu, dia melemparkan surat ke teman-temannya. Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah surat kembali jatuh di kepala cowok beriris emerald itu.

**Semuanya mau, Aoki sama Nigaito juga ikut. Jadi nanti malam kumpul jam 9 di sekolah **_**kay**_**!**

**From : Gumiya.**

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukan pukul 9 malam, 14 chara kita sudah berkumpul disekolah, untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka. _Well_, mereka tidak akan dimarahi walau keluar sampai pagi. Kenapa? Karena besok hari Minggu.

"Baiklah, di sini kita akan melakukan perburuan hantu. Jadi, tolong siapkan mental kalian," ujar Gumiya (Kaito : Berlagak jadi bos. Gumiya : Urusai!).

Gumiya berdehem sebentar, "Jadi pembagian kelompoknya, kelompok 1, Aku, Gumi, Len, dan Rin. Kelompok 2, Nigaito, Aoki, Rinto, Lenka, Lui, dan Ring. Kelompok 3, Piko, Miki, Koyuki, dan Kaito. Ada pertanyaan?"

Lenka mengangkat tangan, "Anu… kenapa kelompok 2 paling banyak?"

"Oh, karena kamu, Ring, dan Aoki penakut, jadi lebih banyak. Ada lagi?"

Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan. "Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai berpencar sesuai kelompok!"

* * *

**Gumiya POV**

* * *

Aku, Gumi, Rin, dan Len berjalan secara beriringan. Gumi dan yang lainnya sudah kelihatan gemetaran. Aha! Aku akan jahili mereka. _'Plash' _Aku mematikan lampu senterku. Terdengar mereka sedang panik, karena tiba-tiba senternya mati. Hehe, ini saatnya.

"BYAAAAAA!" seruku sambil menyalakan senter yang mengarah ke wajahku.

"WAAAAA!"

Aku tertawa, mereka sampai sepucat itu, ha, ha, ha.

"Gome-gomen, aku cuma bercanda," ujarku.

Mereka tetap diam, menatapku dengan tatapan, err, tatapan seolah-olah aku hantu.

"Hei, kenapa kalian menatapku seolah-olah aku hantu?"

Mereka tetap diam, masih menatapku dengan tatapan itu. Akhirnya Len bicara, dengan suara bergetar, "Gu-Gum-Gumiya, i-i-itu a-apa? Y-yang a-ada di s-sebelahmu,"

Aku menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Len. Oh, ternyata cuma seorang hantu wanita yang wajahnya penuh darah dan mulutnya menganga lebar.

….. Sebentar, hantu? Aku kembali menengok dan…

"WAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Other Side. Lenka POV**

* * *

Hmm, kayaknya aku denger suara Gumiya deh? Ah, ngak mungkin. Gumiya ngak mungkin menjerit kayak gitu, kecuali ada hantu di sebelahnya (Kaito : Bener banget). Kami semua melanjutkan perjalanan. Rinto mengarahkan senternya ke beberapa arah. Ukh, menakutkan. Sekolah saat malam menakutkan, apalagi kita di sini untuk mencari hantu.

"Lenka, kamu ngak apa-apa," tanya Rinto membuatku kaget.

"E-eh, um ano eto…"

"Hei, apa tadi kamu mendengar suara jeritan Gumiya?" tanyanya lagi, aku hanya mengangguk.

"Sepertinya, mereka sudah bertemu dengan penunggu sekolah ini," lanjutnya. Aku hanya menelan ludah. Gimana kalau hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul? Ukh, aku ngak mau memikirkannya.

Kami pun meneruskan perjalanan kami. _'Ting… ting… ting…' _Eh? Itu seperti suara… piano! Tapi, siapa yang main piano malam-malam begini? Kami semua berpandangan, seperti bertanya, siapa yang main piano malam-malam begini.

"Um, mau kita cek?" tanya Nigaito. Semuanya mengangguk.

Perlahan, tapi pasti. Nigaito mendekati pintu ruang musik, dan membukanya perlahan. Kami semua deg-degan. Gimana kalo hantunya tiba-tiba menyerang kami? _'Greeet' _Nigaito menggeser pintunya, dan… kosong?

Kami masuk kedalam, memeriksa semua bagian, tapi nihil.

"Um, apa ada yang menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Aoki.

"_Nope,_"jawab Lui, diangguki yang lainya.

Sedikit lega memang. Tapi, aku juga penasaran siapa yang bermain piano. Entah kenapa, aku malah mendekati piano itu. Piano itu termasuk barang antik, jadi terlihat, seperti mengeluarkan aura mistis. Aku mendekati piano itu. Dan saat aku melihatnya dari dekat, aku melihat piano itu dipenuhi oleh percikan darah.

"R-Rinto, p-pianonya penuh dengan darah," ucapku. Rinto mendekat, lalu member tahu semuanya. Ukh, semakin lama semakin seram saja. Harusnya, aku ngak ikut kesini tadi. _'Tes' _Aku merasakan sesuatu, seperti air, menetes ke kepalaku. Karena penasaran, aku mengok ke atas. Aku melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin kulihat. Seorang wanita, tubuhnya penuh darah, lengkap dengan pisau menancap di dadanya.

"Kyaaa!" pekikku kaget dan langsung memeluk (Baca : Menubruk) Rinto yang ada di depanku.

Rinto kaget, dan bertanya kenapa aku menjerit. Aku langsung menunjuk arah di mana aku melihat hantu perempuan itu.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa disana. Mungkin Lenka cuma berhalusinasi saking takutnya," ujarnya.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke arah aku melihat hantu tadi, dan… nihil, tidak ada apa-apa di situ. Aku merasakan kakiku lemas, tidak bisa bergerak, namun juga sedikit lega. Setidaknya aku ngak melihat mahluk itu.

"Kyaaaaa!" aku mendengar suara jeritan Aoki, tiba-tiba dia pingsan. 'A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' pikirku.

* * *

**Other Side. Koyuki POV**

* * *

"Kyaaaaa!" aku dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan, itu… suara Aoki-chan. Kami semua, aku, Kaito-kun, Piko-kun, dan Miki-chan, saling berpandangan, sepertinya kita semua mendengarkan suara itu. Aku menelan ludah. Jujur, aku paling ngak tahan sama sesuatu yang berbau mistis. _'Klotak' _Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara, seperti benda jatuh, asalnya dari kelas 9 A. Kami mendekati pintu kelas itu, membukanya dan…

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

**Kaito : Yak, segitu dulu. Gomen kalau pendek. *bowing***

**Lui : Endingnya gantung.**

**Kaito : Sengaja, aku buat gantung. Biar penasaran. XD**

**Nigaito : Kenapa aku harus masuk fic ini? T^T**

**Aoki : Aku juga, kenapa aku pingsan? T^T**

**Koyuki : Sabar ya, Nigaito-kun, Aoki-chan.**

**Rin : Kelompok kita belum ada ceritanya?**

**Len : Iya.**

**Kaito : Oh, kelompok kita akan diceritain di chapter depan.**

**Koyuki : Oh iya, untuk mengingatkan, Ocsnya Kazama Kaito dan Amano Koyuki.**

**Kaito : R&R ya minna!**

**Koyuki : R&R please! *kitty eyes***

**All : R&R minna!**

* * *

**P.S. Arigatou for reading this Ff. **

**Saran dan kritik diterima, tidak menerima flame. :3 **

**Last Word : Arigatou Gozaimasu. *Bowing***


	2. Chapter 2 : The School Is Haunted

**Summary :**

**Len, Rin, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, Gumiya, Lui, Ring, Piko, Miki, Nigaito, Aoki, Koyuki, dan Kaito mencoba untuk membuktikan kebenaran tentang, keangkeran sekolah mereka. Apakah yang akan mereka alami? Hantu apa sajakah yang ada di sekolah tersebut? Langsung aja baca! Sequel dari, 'Summer Ghost Story' (Disarankan baca itu dulu).**

**Slight LenxRin, RintoxLenka, GumiyaxGumi, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, NigaitoxAoki, KaitoxKoyuki.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine (Simple right?).**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Horror, Humor, Mystery, Romance.**

**Title : Ghost Hunt.**

**Warning : OCs, GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, disini Len ama Lenka kembar, Humor garing, dan sebangsanya (?).**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chap 2 : The School Is Haunted.**

* * *

**Koyuki POV**

* * *

Kaito-kun menggeser pintu itu dan… kosong? Aneh? Eh, itu kenapa kursinya berantakan?

"Hei minna, ada tulisan di papan tulis. _'GO AWAY!' _Begitu bunyinya," ucap Piko-kun.

Kami semua mendekat ke papan tulis. Benar, di papan tulis tertulis _'GO AWAY!'_, apa maksudnya kami harus pergi dari sini? Tepat beberapa saat kami memperhatikan tulisan itu, sebuah komentar keluar dari mulut Kaito-kun.

"Hebat! Hantu jaman sekarang bisa bahasa inggris," ujarnya, Piko-kun dan Miki-chan bergubrak ria.

Setelah itu, kami kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Entah kenapa? Yang ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang adalah suara jeritan Aoki-chan tadi. Seperti membaca pikiranku, Miki-chan berbicara.

"Um, tadi ada yang denger suaranya Aoki ngak?"

Kami semua mengangguk, min Kaito-kun yang enggak memperhatikan.

"Menurut kalian, apa mereka sudah bertemu dengan… um… penunggu sekolah ini?" tanyaku agak gugup.

"Entahlah," jawab Piko-kun.

Dingin sekali, harusnya aku pakai baju panjang. Tapi aneh, padahal tadi enggak sedingin ini. Aku menggosokkan kedua telapak tanganku, supaya sedikit lebih hangat. Hening, tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

"Hei, itu apa?" tanya Kaito-kun sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Kami semua menoleh, melihat apa yang ditunjuk Kaito-kun. Sesuatu, berbentuk manusia. Melihatnya membuatku merinding, tiba-tiba mahluk itu hilang. Kami semua, min Kaito-kun, menelan ludah. Ukh, ini semakin mengerikan.

'_Woe Woe Woe...__  
Donna toki demo omotteiru yo aenai hi mo __Everytime I Feel__  
Ah attaka na tenohira kurumareta __Heart & Soul__' _(Kaito : Ini mah ringtone ponselku.)

Kami bertiga, Aku, Piko-kun, Miki-chan, terlonjak kaget, suara dari mana itu?

"Maaf, itu suara ponselku. Sebentar, dari Nigaito," ucap Kaito-kun. Lalu dia berbicara dengan seseorang di ponsel, yang kami tahu, Nigaito-kun.

"Aoki _fainted_. Dia pingsan," ucapnya santai, tenang, enteng, tanpa dosa.

"Apa! Jangan-jangan, dia seperti Miki waktu itu," ujar Piko-kun takut-takut.

"_That's not impossible_. Nigaito, mungkin Aoki mengalami hal yang sama seperti Miki… eh, apa? Ngak tahu… tanya aja ama Rinto… ya… jaa," Kaito-kun memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Um, aku khawatir sama Aoki," ujar Miki-chan dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak perlu terlalu dipikirkan. Kalau ngak bangun-bangun, bangunin aja pake caranya Piko dulu," kata Kaito-kun dengan nada jahil. Ukh, keren (?).

"Tapi, sebelum itu, Koyuki, Miki, yang kalian gandeng itu siapa?" lanjutnya.

"Eh, aku ngandeng Koyuki," jawab Miki-chan.

"Aku sih ngandeng Mi-" kata-kataku terhenti saat aku menengok ke kananku. Seorang, seekor, sebuah, laki-laki setinggi Kaito-senpai. Badannya setengah membusuk, wajahnya hancur seperti dimakan bumi.

"KYAAAAAA!" secara reflek aku dan Miki-chan menjerit, lalu lari sambil menarik Kaito-kun dan Piko-kun.

* * *

**Other Side. Nigaito POV**

* * *

Khawatir. Itu perasaan yang sekarang kurasakan. Aku khawatir pada Aoki, gimana kalo dia kenapa-napa (Kaito : Cieee~, perhatiannya~. Nigaito+Aoki : *blush* U-urusai!)? Ukh, harusnya aku melarang dia ikut. Kami semua masih melanjutkan perjalannan kami. Rinto dan Lenka ada di paling depan, aku di tengah sambil menggendong Aoki di punggungku, paling belakang Lui dan Ring.

Sekolah memang menyeramkan kalau malam. Aku penasaran, tadi Lenka menjerit sebelum Aoki menjerit lalu pingsan. Aha, akan aku coba tanya dia.

"Lenka, tadi kamu kenapa menjerit?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tampak kaget dengan pertanyaanku, tapi akhirnya menjawab, "Aku melihat… seorang wanita, tubuhnya penuh darah, dan pisau menancap di dadanya. Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada, aku cuma berpikir, mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan pingsannya Aoki," jawabku, dia hanya ber 'Oh'.

Kami hanya diam, sampai aku merasakan gerakan di punggungku. Aku berhenti sejenak, Aoki sepertinya sudah sadar. Aku menengok matanya masih terpejam, berarti dia masih pingsan. Huh, kukira dia sudah sadar. Tapi, kalau sedang tidur (Baca : Pingsan), wajahnya manis juga (Kaito : _I feel someone is in love_. Aoki : *Blush* Nigaito : *Blush* _Shut up_!).

* * *

**Lui POV**

* * *

Kami masih melanjutkan perjalanan. Entah kenapa, aku merasa ada yang mengawasi setiap gerak-gerikku. Sesekali aku menengok ke belakang. Dan yang aku dapatkan selalu sama, kosong, tidak ada orang atau sesuatu di belakangku.

Kami memasuki 'Lab Biologi', ruang yang paling menyeramkan saat malam. Replika tengkorak lengkap dengan rangkanya terpajang di sudut ruangan, replika organ dalam, dan barang-barang menakutkan plus menjijikan lainnya, tertata rapi di dalam ruangan ini. Aku merasakan mereka seperti memperhatikanku. Ukh, seram.

Kami semua, min Aoki yang pingsan, menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan ini. Sebuah replika tengkorak dan rangka menarik perhatianku. Entahlah, replika ini terlihat… hidup. _'Tek' _Tiba-tiba saja aku melihat pergerakan dari replika itu. Kaget? Jelas. Aku langsung berbalik arah, dan meninggalkan replika itu. Karena aku masih penasaran, sesekali aku menengok ke arah replika tadi. Karena aku tidak memperhatikan jalan, aku menabrak seseorang, dan terjatuh.

Baiklah, yang kutabrak itu, Ring. Posisi kami? _Well_, posisi kami itu, Ring ada di bawahku, dan aku menindihnya (Kaito : Aktifkan 'Hentai _Mind_'!).

"L-Lui…" ucapan Ring membangunkanku dari lamunanku.

"Ma-maaf!" ucapku sambil berdiri, lalu membantu Ring berdiri.

"Kalian masih muda, belum sepantasnya melakukan hal itu!"

Kami berdua dikagetkan oleh suara itu. Kami menoleh, dan mendapati replika tadi bicara pada kami.

Terkejut! Dan secara reflek aku langsung menggendong Ring yang masih terduduk, ala _bridal style_, sambil menjerit, "KABUR!"

* * *

**Ring POV**

* * *

"Kalian masih muda, belum sepantasnya melakukan hal itu!"

Aku kaget mendengar suara itu. Lalu aku menoleh, mendapati replika yang dari tadi diperhatikan Lui, bicara pada kami.

Tiba-tiba, Lui langsung menggendongku ala _bridal style_, sambil menjerit, "KABUR!"

* * *

Setelah kami agak jauh dari Lab Biologi, Lui berhenti sejenak, lalu menurunkanku. Tapi hal yang paling tidak aku duga terjadi. Lui mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Aku mundur, tapi tembok di belakangku menghentikanku. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, wajahku semakin memanas.

"Ring," panggil Lui padaku.

"H-hai!" jawabku agak terbata plus wajah merah.

"Sebenarnya, kita ini…" Lui menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Ukh, aku semakin _blushing_, apa Lui mau menyatakan perasaan, ya? "… KESASAR," lanjutnya sambil menekankan kalimatnya.

… Ha? Apa! Kita kesasar! Tidak! Aku ngak mau kesasar! Tapi, aku lebih ngak terima dengan perlakuan Lui tadi!

"Huh! Kukira tadi Lui mau menyatakan perasaan, atau menciumku. Ternyata, cuma mau bilang kesasar. Padahal aku berharap kalau Lu-" aku langsung menutup mulutku, sadar dengan apa yang baru ku ucapkan.

Lui menatapku, wajahku semakin memerah. Akh, kenapa pake keceplosan segala sih! "E-eh, m-masudku b-bukan b-begitu," ucapku terbata-bata, sambil menggoyangkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku.

Lui langsung menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku, "Kalau itu keinginanmu, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

"E-eh, maksu-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, mulutku sudah terbungkam, oleh bibir Lui yang menempel di bibirku. Kaget, tapi akhirnya aku biarkan. Toh, aku juga menyukainya (Koyuki : *blushing* Kyaaaa! Kalian berdua kissu! Lui+Ring : *blush*).

* * *

**Rinto POV**

* * *

Setelah kami keluar dari Lab Biologi, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Aneh, padahal tadi aku mendengar suara jeritan Lui, tapi kenapa Lui ada di belakangku, dan wajahnya datar seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Di koridor aku melihat sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang, eh bukan, dua orang. Yang satu berambut oranye pendek, sepertinya cowok, dan yang satunya berambut biru muda panjang, mungkin cewek.

Karena penasaran, aku mengajak semuanya mendekatinya. Semakin dekat, aku merasa kenal dengan kedua sosok itu. Dan saat jarak kami sudah dekat, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau itu, Lui dan Ring, dan mereka sedang, um… kissu. Sepertinya mereka menyadari keberadaan kami, mereka langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Um… ano… eto…" ujar Ring.

"I-ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan! K-kami h-hanya…" tambah Lui.

"Aku tidak mau tau apa yang kalian lakukan! Yang aku mau tau, kalau Lui dan Ring ada di situ, lalu mereka siapa?" kataku sambil menunjuk Lui dan Ring yang ada di belakang Nigaito.

"Eh?" ucap mereka bersamaan, lalu menengok ke arah yang aku tunjuk.

Lui dan Ring yang ada di belakang Nigaito tersenyum, bukan, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tiba-tiba, darah keluar dari tubuh mereka, salah satu mata mereka lepas, dan mengeluarkan bau busuk, seperti bangkai.

"KYAAAAAA!/GYAAAAAA!" pekik kami semua, lalu lari meninggalkan TKP.

* * *

**Other Side. Len POV**

* * *

Hosh… hosh… aku menghela nafas panjang. Yang tadi itu asli, bukan yang seperti aku lihat di film-film. _Well_, kalian tahu kami ada di mana? Kami ada di kamar mandi cowok. Hantu tadi membuat kami berlari tanpa arah, dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi di sini. Dengan nyawa yang tersisa, kami memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi cowok itu. Alasannya, Rin sama Gumi yang minta.

Kami berjalan secara beriringan ke lantai dua. Di lantai dua sama seramnya dengan lantai satu. Kami berjalan ke arah ruang musik (Kaito : Ruang musik ada di lantai dua.).

'_yoru no tobari no naka futari terasu tsuki__  
nukumori o motomete wa tsuyoku dakishimeta__  
toiki wa shiroku naru kajikanda yubi de__  
yuki ni nazoru namae tokete kiete yuku'_

Kami mendengar sebuah suara nyanyian, ini suara cewek, sepertinya aku kenal? Penasaran, kami mencari asal suara itu. Semakin kami dekat dengan ruang musik, suara itu semakin jelas. Ah, aku ingat, ini suara Koyuki. Karena aku mengenal suara ini, aku mempercepat langkahku, kalau ketemu kelompok lain, kan jadi ngak begitu serem.

Setelah kami berjalan beberapa detik, kami sampai di dekat ruang musik. Dari posisiku, aku melihat seorang cewek setinggi Lenka, rambutnya hitam sebahu dengan bandana berwarna hijau, itu Koyuki. Dia menatap kosong ke arah jendela yang mengarah ke luar sekolah.

"Koyuki!" Gumi dan Rin memanggilnya, tapi tidak ada respon.

"Amano-san!" Gumiya memanggil dengan suara lebih keras, masih tidak merespon.

Akhirnya, aku pun mendekatinya, "Koyuki?" aku mencoba memanggilnya, dan menyentuh pundaknya, dingin.

Dia menoleh, "Kamu siapa?" tanyanya, dia menunjukan wajahnya yang hancur, seperti habis dimakan bumi.

"SETAN!" kami langsung kabur dari situ, terdengar suara tawa memekikan dari belakang kami. Kami tidak peduli, hanya terus berlali menjauhi TKP.

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Len! Tadi itu Koyuki bukan?" tanya Rin pada cowok shota di sebelahnya, Len (Len : Aku ngak shota! T^T).

"Hosh… sepertinya bukan. Hosh… soalnya… Koyuki yang asli… lebih manis dari yang tadi… hosh…" ucap Len tanpa menyadari aura membunuh dari gadis di sebelahnya.

"Hah… yang penting kita selamat," sambung Gumi.

"Hah… benar-benar latihan ketahanan jantung," ujar Gumiya.

Mereka berempat kembali berjalan menjauhi tempat itu. Sesekali, mereka menegok ke belakang. Sekedar memastikan kalau amam.

* * *

**Other Side.**

* * *

Terlihat empat orang, dua cowok, dua cewek, sedang bersembunyi di dalam sebuah ruang yang diketahui 'Lab TIK'. Kejadian tadi sangat mengagetkan bagi mereka, terutama untuk Miki dan Koyuki.

'_Grusak'_ Terdengar suara dari belakang kardus-kardus di ruangan itu. Keluarlah sesosok sadako dari belakang situ. Miki dan Koyuki langsung membatu, Piko gemetaran, Kaito minum susu (?). Sang sadako pun mendekati mereka, dia melihat dari arah Kaito sampai Piko.

"Hmm, aku mendapatkan dua cowok disini. Hihihihi," ucapnya.

Piko menelan ludah, Kaito menelan susu (?).

"Hmm, yang rambut putih manis juga, siapa namamu?" tanya sang sadako pada Piko.

"U-Utatane P-Piko,"

Sang sadako menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Wah, cowok yang tampan! Siapa namamu?"

"Kazama Kaito, yoroshiku," jawab Kaito santai.

"Hmm, ini langka. Baru kali ini, aku melihat orang yang tidak takut pada hantu. Hei Kaito-kun, bagaimana kalau kau menjadi pendampingku?" tanya sang sadako pada Kaito.

"Maksud?"

Sang sadako mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kaito, "Maksudnya kau jadi suamiku. Kau akan mend-" _'Buagh'_ tepat sebelum sang sadako mecium Kaito dia sudah terlempar.

"Siapa yang berani me… mu… kul… ku…" sang sadako memelankan suaranya ketika merasakan aura hitam dari orang yang memukulnya.

"K-Koyuki?" ujar Miki yang kaget karena Koyuki memukul sang sadako. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang Koyuki yang ramah, pemalu, manis, feminine, memukul sesuatu yang paling ditakutinya.

"A-apa maumu?" tanya sang sadako gugup.

"Mauku? Aku hanya akan mengirimmu ke neraka. Itu adalah hukuman karena hendak mencium Kaito-kun," ujarnya dengan aura hitam semakin pekat.

"G-gomenasai!" jerit sang sadako sambil terbang pergi.

"Eh? Barusan apa yang kulakukan?" tanya Koyuki, yang lainya, min Kaito, sweatdrop.

* * *

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

**Kaito : Akhirnya chapter 2 kelar. *teplak, teplok***

**Koyuki : Kaito-kun, yang ini lebih panjang dari chap 1.**

**Len : Iya.**

**Kaito : Pengin aja. Bales review dulu yuk!**

* * *

**Hikaru Kisekine**

**Kaito : Arigatou udah review. *bowing* **

**Typo? Maaf soal itu, hontou ni gomenasai. *bowing again***

**Koyuki : Hikaru-chan takut setan? Berarti kita sama! *tos* XD.**

** Boleh panggi Hikaru-chan?**

**Kaito : Iya sama kayak Koyuki. Ini updatenya, Hikaru-san. Ikuti terus, ya?**

* * *

**HimeKami Mirrorvoice**

**Kaito : Maaf deh kalau buat Hime sampai ketakutan gitu. **

** Jujur, saya kira ini ngak bakal serem.**

** Ngak usah manggil pake –senpai, cukup Kaito, atau Kaito-kun.**

**Kalau mau –chan atau yang lainnya ngak papa kok. **

**Asal jangan –senpai, aku masih author baru soalnya.**

**Koyuki : Ini updatenya. Ikuti terus, ya?**

* * *

**Aoki : *pundung dengan aura hitam***

**Koyuki : Eh? Aoki-chan kenapa?**

**Rin : Ngak tau? Paling karena ngak dapet dialog.**

**Len : Tapi, pasti dia seneng. Sepanjang cerita digendong terus sama Nigaito.**

**Kaito : *ngangguk***

**Nigaito : *blush* A-apaan sih?**

**Aoki : *blush* I-iya nih!**

**Lenka : Lupain mereka. Sekarang kita minta PJ dari Lui ama Ring aja!**

**Rinto : Iya nih, mana PJnya?**

**Lui+Ring : *blush***

**Koyuki : Kalian pasti seneng udah ciuman.**

**Kaito : R&R please!**

**Koyuki : R&R minna-san!**

**All : R&R minna-san!**

* * *

**P.S. Arigatou for reading this Ff. **

**Saran dan kritik diterima, tidak menerima flame. :3 **

**Last Word : Arigatou Gozaimasu. *Bowing***


	3. Chapter 3 : WAAAAAA!

**Summary :**

**Len, Rin, Rinto, Lenka, Gumi, Gumiya, Lui, Ring, Piko, Miki, Nigaito, Aoki, Koyuki, dan Kaito mencoba untuk membuktikan kebenaran tentang, keangkeran sekolah mereka. Apakah yang akan mereka alami? Hantu apa sajakah yang ada di sekolah tersebut? Langsung aja baca! Sequel dari, 'Summer Ghost Story' (Disarankan baca itu dulu).**

**Slight LenxRin, RintoxLenka, GumiyaxGumi, LuixRing, PikoxMiki, NigaitoxAoki, KaitoxKoyuki.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid isn't mine (Simple right?).**

**Rated : T (Teen).**

**Genre : Horror, Humor, Mystery.**

**Title : Ghost Hunt.**

**Warning : OCs, GaJe, Typo(s), Abal, disini Len ama Lenka kembar, Humor garing, dan sebangsanya (?).**

**Don't like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Chap 3 : WAAAAAA!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Uh, menyeramkan. Semenjak melihat dua hantu itu, aku jadi parno nih. Kami berhenti di depan ruang… olahraga. Kami memasuki ruang itu, setelah terlebih dahulu memastikan ruang itu aman. Aku berpikir, kalau kami sedikit aneh. Datang buat memburu hantu, kalau ketemu malah lari, mungkin cuma si Kaito yang ngak takut. Ruang olahraga sebenarnya tidak seram saat siang, tapi seram saat malam.

'_Kreet' _Aku mendengar suara pintu dari arah lain terbuka. Kami mengeceknya. Pintu yang terbuka pintu ruang ganti… cewek!

"Um… kita mau ngecek apa enggak?" tanya Len.

"Terserah," jawabku dan Gumi serempak.

Kami pun memasuki ruang ganti cewek. Aneh. Ruang ganti cewek biasanya rapi, kenapa ini berantakan. Mungkin, ada hantu yang baru ganti disini (Kaito : ?). Karena tidak menemukan apa-apa, kami keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi hal yang lebih aneh terjadi. Kami mendengar suara bola didrible, seperti ada yang sedang main basket. Kami mengeceknya, hasilnya sama seperti biasa, kosong. Hanya ada bola basket yang berserakan di lantai, seperti habis dipakai.

"Siapa sih yang main basket malam-malam begini?" ujarku dengan suara agak keras.

"Saya…" jawab sebuah suara yang agak parau.

Aku mendapati sebuah mahluk tinggi besar, dan kalian tau apa yang akan terjadi? Benar sekali!

"LARI!"

* * *

**Gumi POV**

* * *

"LARI!"

Tepat setelah kami menjerit, kami langsung lari meninggalkan TKP. Kami berhenti di depan ruang… entahlah, yang pasti ruang kelas. Uh, mahluk apa lagi tadi?

"Um, teman-teman gimana kalau sebaiknya kita cari yang lain? Udah serem banget nih," usulku.

"Iya aja deh. Lagian ini udah jam 12 malam," tambah Gumiya.

"Bukannya kamu yang ngusulin supaya kita ke sini?" timpal Len.

"Iya," tambah Rin.

Gumiya hanya diam. Akhirnya dia bicara, "Yaudah. Mau pulang apa enggak?"

Daripada berlama-lama di dalam sekolah angker bin aneh buatan author baka (Kaito : Eh?), Len dan Rin hanya menurut saja. Kami berjalan beriringan ke arah jalan keluar. Aku menengok ke luar, hujan. Sebaiknya kami cepat keluar dari sini.

Tiba-tiba kami melihat sekelebat bayangan melewati kami. Aku menelan ludah, semoga bukan hantu lagi.

"Anak-anak tidak seharusnya ada di sekolah jam segini!"

Kami menengok, dan mendapati seorang sadako (Kaito : Ini sadako yang di chap sebelumnya.) bicara pada kami. Dan…

"WAAAAAA!"

Kami langsung lari terbirit-birit.

* * *

**Other Side**. **Aoki POV**

* * *

Ng, aku di mana? Kenapa tubuhku terasa ringan? Yang kulihat sekarang hanya sesuatu, seperti rambut, berwarna hijau? Ini apa, lebih tepatnya siapa? Yang punya rambut berwarna hijau itu Nigaito, Gumi, Gumiya, dan Kaito. Kaito kayaknya ngak mungkin, soalnya warna rambutnya hijau tua kehitaman. Aku mencoba membuka mataku lebih lebar. Oh, cuma Nigaito. …Sebentar …Nigaito? B-berarti itu rambut Nigaito! B-berarti aku d-digendong N-Nigaito!

"A-apa y-yang kau lakukan!? T-turunkan aku BAKA!"

Nigaito menengok, "Oh, sudah sadar. H-hei! J-jangan gerak-gerak nanti ja-"

'_Brug'_

Yap, kami jatuh. Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Kenapa? Karena Nigaito ada di bawahku. Untung tadi dia menggendongku di punggung. Semua yang ada di situ menatap kami. Aku langsung bangun dari posisiku, dan membentaknya.

"K-kamu sih! Ngapain coba gendong-gendong aku!" bentaku padanya dengan wajah memanas entah kenapa.

"Hah? Aku menggendong kamu karena kamu pingsan," jawabnya.

Eh? Aku… pingsan? Oh iya, tadi aku kelingangan kesadaranku.

"Emangnya tadi kamu kenapa? Kok bisa, menjerit terus pingsan?" tanya Lenka padaku.

Aku mengingat-ingat yang tadi kualami sebelum aku pingsan. Seorang wanita, tubuhnya penuh luka, mata kirinya bolong, mata kanannya mengeluarkan darah, dan mulutnya menganga lebar sekali. Setelah menceritakan apa yang kualami, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Aneh. Setelah kejadian tadi, setiap aku memandang wajah Nigaito, wajahku memanas. Mungkin, aku kena demam.

Kami berjalan dalam diam. Sesekali, aku melihat Lui menengok ke belakang. Dan aku selalu membuang muka setiap bertemu pandang dengan Nigaito. Aduh, aku kenapa sih? Aku menoleh ke kanan, mendapati Nigaito memperhatikanku, dan wajahnya dekat dengan wajahku.

'_Blush' _"A-apa liat-liat!?"

"Kamu kenapa sih? Kok jadi judes sama aku?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent.

Checkmate! Goal! Touchdown! 3 Point! Ukh, tepat sasaran, aku ngak bisa jawab. "B-bukan urusanmu!"

Dia diam. Kenapa aku harus bilang begitu sih! Sial! Kami-sama, _help me!_

"Tapi kamu blushing lho," ujarnya santai.

'_Doki' _Sial! Kenapa aku pake blushing segala! "S-siapa y-yang b-blushing!?"

"Wah, tsunderemu kambuh,"

Akhirnya aku hanya memalingkan muka. Dia terkekeh, karena menang.

'_Tap… tap… tap…' _Tiba-tiba suara langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang kami. Kami semua menelan ludah, lalu menengok ke belakang.

Tampak seorang laki-laki, tubuhnya penuh dengan darah, dan seperti habis dimakan bumi. Lebih parahnya, kepalanya tidak ada di atas lehernya, melainkan dibawanya.

"Halo anak-anak."

"KYAAAAAA!/GYAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Other Side. Piko POV**

* * *

Setelah insiden dengan nona sadako, kami berempat berjalan di sekitar area kelas 8. Miki dari tadi gandengan sama Koyuki, Kaito malah minum susu. Yah, orang yang lahir saat Halloween (Baca : Kaito) ngak bakal takut sama yang beginian.

"Piko," panggil Kaito.

"Hm?"

"Itu apa?" katanya sambil menunjuk pundakku.

Aku menengok, mendapati sebuah tangan tanpa tubuh pertengger di situ.

"WAA! Lepaskan!" aku langsung melempar tangan tak bertuan itu ke arah luar.

* * *

**Miki POV**

* * *

Huf, aku lelah sekali. Padahal kalau siang sekolah ini terasa kecil, tapi kenapa sekarang terasa sangat besar? Sebenarnya, ini sekolah atau rumah hantu sih? _'Seer' _Aku merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba meniup tengkukku. Ah, pasti angin!

Mencoba berpikir positif, tapi hati kecilku pasti selalu bilang kalau itu hantu. Ukh, aku pengen cepet-cepet pulang.

"Hei, itu apa?"

* * *

**Kaito POV**

* * *

"Hei, itu apa?" ucapku sambil menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di sebelah Koyuki dan Miki.

Mereka menengok, mendapati pria dengan kemeja kotor penuh dengan darah dan tanah.

"KABUR!" jerit mereka lalu berlari meninggalkanku sendirian.

* * *

**Other Side. Normal POV**

* * *

"WAAAAAA!" terdengar suara dari dua arah.

Team Rinto dan Gumiya berlari dari arah yang berlawanan, dan sudah pasti tabrakan.

"WA!... Eh, Gumiya, Gumi, Rin, Len," ujar Rinto team bersamaan.

"Eh, Rinto, Lenka, Nigaito, Aoki, Lui, Ring," ujar Gumiya team bersamaan.

Mereka semua berpandangan, lalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada team mereka. Sampai, dua orang datang ke arah mereka.

"Lho? Kenapa kalian ada di sekolah jam segini?" tanya seorang cowok berambut pink, Yuuma.

"Eh, Yuuma-senpai, Mizki-senpai!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Kenapa kalian ada di sini?" tanya cewek berambut hitam, Mizki.

Mereka pun menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja mereka alami. Yuuma dan Mizki hanya mendengarkan.

"Hoo, yasudah lebih baik kalian pulang saja! Ini sudah jam 1 malam," ujar Yuuma.

Mereka hanya menggangguk, lalu pergi keluar sekolah. Hujan sudah berhenti, tapi tanah di sekitar situ masih becek. Mereka sampai di depan pintu keluar. Saat hendak membuka pintu, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara teriakan. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati Piko team sedang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Hah… hah… untung masih sempat…" ujar Piko lega.

"Biar kutebak… dikejar hantu?" kata Gumiya, diangguki mereka.

"Pasti Kaito ngak ada takut-takutnya,"

"Hm," jawab Kaito pendek.

Mereka lalu mendekati pintu untuk membukanya. Saat pintu sudah terbuka, mereka hendak keluar, lagi-lagi dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara, dan mereka menoleh.

"Hei minna!" mereka mendapati Kaito dengan santainya berjalan ke arah mereka, dan mereka heran.

"Lho? Kok Kaito-kun di situ?" tanya Koyuki heran.

"Ha? Bukanya kalian yang meninggalkanku?"

Mereka semua diam. Akhirnya Nigaito angkat bicara, "Kalau itu Kaito, itu siapa?"

Mereka menoleh ke Kaito satunya. Dia menyeriangai dan keluar darah dari tubuhnya.

3, 2, 1. "SETAN!" lalu meninggalkan TKP.

* * *

**Other Side.**

* * *

"Haha, masa mereka bilang di sekolah ada hantunya sih," ujar Yuuma sambil tertawa. Mereka ada di sekolah karena mau mengambil buku yang tertinggal.

"Hihi, iya," jawab Mizki.

Mereka lalu kembali mencari buku yang tertinggal, setelah ketemu mereka bermaksud pulang. _'Tap… tap… tap…' _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang mereka. Mereka menengok dan…

"KYAAAAAA!GYAAAAAA!"

* * *

**OWARI.**

* * *

**Author's Territorial**

* * *

**Kaito : Akhirnya kelar! X)**

**Koyuki : Bales review yuk!**

* * *

**Hikaru Kisekine**

**Kaito : Makasih for suportnya. Soal typo, maaf. (-"). Arigatou udah ngikutin fic GaJe ini. ^^**

**Koyuki : Ini last chapter!**

* * *

**Lynn 'Ne'-chan**

**Kaito : Arigatou for the review. **

* * *

**NekoNeko 'Ayi'-chan**

**Koyuki : Serem ya? Makasih reviewnya.**

* * *

**Kaito : R&R please!**

**Koyuki : R&R minna-san!**

**All : R&R minna-san!**

* * *

**P.S. Arigatou for reading this Ff. **

**Saran dan kritik diterima, tidak menerima flame. :3 **

**Last Word : Arigatou Gozaimasu. *Bowing***


End file.
